


巴士後座那盞燈壞了

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [3]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 1985年夏，血氣方剛的19歲ch1 巴士後座那盞燈壞了ch2 難搔之癢R18
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 6





	1. 巴士後座那盞燈壞了

1985年夏，血氣方剛的19歲

【YOSHIKI】  
由於找貝斯手的事情陷入膠著，這個週末他們決定休息一下，上山找靈感作詞作曲。  
本來應該清早就要出發，但他宿醉到下午才醒酒，整理行李耽誤了點時間，加上從市區出來連換了幾次車，到了晚上十點，他們終於坐上了最後一班通往當天投宿旅社的巴士。  
車內很空，只有前半段有零星幾個人靠著窗戶打盹，TOSHI走在前面，挑了後排的雙人座位，讓了靠窗的位置給他。  
入座後，巴士開動，他環視一圈，覺得這個位置似乎特別暗，不禁疑惑地抬頭看。  
「你為什麼要選燈壞掉的位置啦！很可怕耶！」  
「燈暗暗的很舒服啊！」TOSHI靠著椅背，把黑色頭戴拉下來蓋住眼睛，似乎準備閉目養神。  
「才不舒服，很可怕！換位子啦！」他伸手掀開TOSHI的頭帶，把TOSHI的肩膀往走道推。  
但他們才起身，巴士就一陣劇烈搖晃，司機立刻用廣播請他們坐下並繫好安全帶，畢竟是山路。  
「你看你，不能換了啦！」他打了TOSHI大腿一下。  
TOSHI低頭看著自己的大腿，又抬起頭來嘻嘻笑著望向他，「我有個方法保證你不再害怕。」  
「什麼方法？」  
TOSHI靠近他的那隻手伸向他的左膝，沿著大腿內側緩緩摸了上去，停在他的大腿根部，無名指跟小指輕輕騷刮起來⋯⋯  
頭頂一扇小窗竄入的冷風讓他起了雞皮疙瘩。  
「幹嘛啦！」  
「噓！不要吵到前面在睡覺的乘客。」TOSHI笑著比了個手勢，用外側的手再次拉下頭帶，恢復剛才仰頭睡覺的姿勢，右手卻不客氣地握住了他的胯下。  
被溫暖的大掌忽地包住，他不禁夾緊了腿，連忙拔出TOSHI的手，但他的腿夾太緊了，拔出的瞬間造成的摩擦反而讓他感覺一陣電流竄上臉頰。  
「變態。」他小聲說。  
TOSHI無聲露齒笑了一下，手又竄過來，半掀著頭帶悄聲說：「這樣你才不會怕後面的東西⋯⋯」  
「後面的什麼！」他嚇得立刻從椅背彈開，轉頭回去看，當然，除了空著的最後一排座位以外什麼也沒有。  
轉身的動作使他的腿自然地開了，TOSHI又趁這個機會把手伸過來撓他胯下，他忙扭回身子，再次反射性地夾緊，但這次TOSHI的手指不知道擺了什麼奇怪姿勢，夾緊之後擠壓著他的分身，異樣感從下身傳來。  
他又去拔TOSHI的手，但TOSHI使了勁硬是定在原地，手指繼續輕輕蠕動著，他的分身脹大起來。  
「你放手啦！」他說著用力往TOSHI大腿捏去。  
TOSHI吃痛身子一縮兩腳彈起，結果膝蓋往前座椅背狠狠撞了一下，發出好大的叩一聲，頭帶也滑到了鼻頭。  
司機往後照鏡裡看了一眼，他們連忙尷尬笑著低頭表示歉意，前座有名乘客重新喬了下頭的位置，不過沒有回望，讓他們緊張了好半天。  
「你這麼激動的話會被發現喔！」TOSHI說。  
「那聲音明明就是你弄的！」他小聲抗議。  
TOSHI吃吃笑起來，把手圈成一圈像在用放大鏡一般，彎身往他下面看，「是嗎？我覺得你也很激動啊？」  
他動了動雙腿，試圖遮掩隆起的部分，尷尬地推開TOSHI的額頭，TOSHI又拉下頭帶躺回閉目養神的姿勢。  
十秒鐘後。  
「車程很長，不要硬忍的話抵達前夠你去一次喔，怎麼樣？」TOSHI維持一樣的闔眼仰頭姿勢輕聲說，抬起右手在他面前轉了轉手指。  
「閉嘴啦！」他噓聲吼回去，把那隻手揮開。  
但TOSHI溫暖的手離開後，下面感覺空蕩蕩涼嗖嗖的，好不舒服⋯⋯  
TOSHI又抬起手一次，這次沒說話，他又一次揮開。  
到站前還要好久，反正也沒事，而且前陣子都在忙找團員的事情，已經很久沒做了，也一直沒有自己抒發⋯⋯  
TOSHI第三次抬手，他盯著那隻手三秒鐘，終於把手拉往自己的胯下。TOSHI噴笑出來，他立刻肘擊TOSHI。  
*  
他本來低頭任TOSHI撫弄，因為司機忽然加速讓他的視線往上移了一下。看見前面的車窗反射出車內的景象，他心中忽然一涼，猛地往右轉頭確認。TOSHI愛撫著他的景象就這樣明晃晃地映照在車窗上，他嚇得大驚失色，連忙拉起包包擺在膝蓋上，遮住隆起的褲檔和TOSHI的手。  
同時，他也發覺TOSHI不安地動著腿，翹起腳往他的方向微微側坐，拉了一下前檔，用手蓋住，想來也是硬了。  
TOSHI悄聲地拉開他的褲拉鏈，他硬挺的分身頂著內褲從中露出一座小丘來。TOSHI接著把他的褲子往兩旁撥開，讓露出的小丘越來越多，繼續搓捏著。液體開始從小丘頂峰滲了出來，白色內褲頂部變成了半透明，透出底下的深紅，他感覺他的深紅極度渴望清涼的空氣⋯⋯  
司機忽然報出了他們的目的地站名。  
「啊，要下車了。」TOSHI忽地收手，原本翹腳的坐姿也改為開腿坐，這個坐姿讓胯下的隆起看起來好明顯，但TOSHI一臉泰然自若地拿了包包遮擋。  
「這樣怎麼下車啦！」他急著拉上褲子拉鏈，結果絞進了內褲布料卡住了。  
「不下車等一下這輛車不知道會開到哪裡去喔！你要在漆黑中等車回來嗎？可能還會沒車，只能在路邊過夜，冷風呼呼——」TOSHI說著湊到他耳邊開始模仿鬼怪的風聲。  
他聽得直跳腳，手上的動作更急了，偏偏拉鏈就是拉不上，但車子已經開始減速，他只好學TOSHI拿包包遮擋，「下車啦！」  
兩人各自把包包抱在腰前飛快地下車，由於他的內褲還跟外褲拉鏈卡在一起，走一步蹭一下，下樓梯的時更是狠狠一個扯動，讓他不禁踉蹌，內褲又比剛才更濕了一些。  
巴士車尾燈消失後，兩人扔下包包，迫不及待地往彼此身上貼，手忙腳亂地扯開皮帶和褲頭，沒想到才隔幾秒鐘就有車燈從遠方山壁靠近，他們連忙拉上褲子拖著包包一跳一跳地往樹叢移動。  
好在車子沒減速，一下子就過去了。  
「可惡！什麼人啊！大半夜的上山幹嘛啦！」他對著開走的車屁股吼道。  
TOSHI竊笑，湊到他耳邊說：「和我們一樣來路邊野戰啊！」  
「誰來路邊野戰啊！」他伸手用力往TOSHI的胸膛一推，發現對方薄薄的上衣微微汗濕。  
「哦？不是嗎？那就休戰囉！我來看看飯店在哪裡⋯⋯」說著TOSHI拉起褲拉鏈，拎起背包轉身就往馬路走回去。  
「混蛋！給我回來！」他猛力將TOSHI拉回來，一把將對方的內外褲都往下扯到大腿，往自己這邊拉。  
TOSHI爽爽地笑著，順著他的力道開腿走過來，一面扔下背包，然後把他壓向後頭的一棵大樹。  
他鬆開自己的褲子，皮帶的重量讓褲子拖著內褲一起滑落地面，他踩掉褲管，摟住TOSHI的脖子跳了上去，雙腿圈住TOSHI的腰，把那件濕衣服掀到了腋下，貪婪地撫摸起健壯的肌肉來。他抵在TOSHI上腹的分身流出蜜液來，很快就跟TOSHI的薄汗混雜在一起。  
TOSHI捧起他的屁股，開始往後庭開口畫圈，濕熱的分身貼著他的臀瓣。他調皮地舔著嘴唇笑起來，臀部肌肉施力，一收一放，讓TOSHI的分身在表面不斷滑動，同時覺得手掌前的胸肌起伏越來越快。  
不知道TOSHI是不是有預謀，竟把潤滑液插在包包側面一抽就到手的位置，也好，他的後穴早已開合著期盼得不行。  
先是潤滑液冰涼的觸感，然後是溫暖的手指，緊接著是火熱的分身。TOSHI完全挺入的那瞬間他爽快地呼出聲音，忍不住用膝蓋夾緊TOSHI，自己先上下動了起來，然後TOSHI跟上了他的節奏。  
「啊，好像又有車子來了⋯⋯」TOSHI分神道。  
「管他啊！」  
小轎車的燈光飛快地從他們頭上掃過，然後消失。  
「好像沒被看到。」TOSHI往站牌看去，若有所思地說。  
「你不要給我停下來啊！」  
「我們換到樹後面吧？」  
「什麼？你現在不准給我退出去！」  
TOSHI露齒一笑，「我也不想。」  
TOSHI抱著他，沒抽出來就直接往樹後面挪了兩步，讓粗大的樹幹完全遮住兩人。移動的過程中，內壁的推擠感讓他的分身又開始瘋狂流汁。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
重新調整過位置後，TOSHI一個推送，分身忽然頂到了那個位置，那瞬間，從他分身流出的透明液體幾乎是用噴的，TOSHI也看見了，於是同樣位置又來一次、再來一次⋯⋯速度越來越快，他一波一波地噴，逐漸覺得下腹痠疼、雙腿發軟，原本圈住TOSHI腰部的雙腿也滑了一隻下去，但TOSHI握著他另一隻腿把他死死釘在樹上繼續抽插著。  
風沙沙地吹過樹林，但他們身周彷彿有一層薄火在燒，涼風一點也竄不進來。他的意識模糊了起來，唾液無法控制地從嘴角滑出。  
「嗯嗯啊啊啊啊⋯⋯」  
到了不知道第幾波，他的雙腿一陣痙攣，無法抑制地把白濁的熱液射在TOSHI喉結下方。  
隔年四月，他們推出了新曲〈Orgasm〉。


	2. 難搔之癢

【YOSHIKI】  
旅社滿舒服的，從氣溫、濕度、枕頭軟硬度到棉被蓬鬆度都難得地在他可接受的範圍內，但他就是睡不著。  
TOSHI一直磨他的腿是一回事，他不懂的是，為何自己明明才射過，卻一直忍不住想伸手去碰分身。  
好，他的確是偷偷搓了兩下，只是TOSHI從背後抱住他，要是搓揉的動作太明顯會被發現，他才不好意思再弄。其實要求TOSHI再跟他做一次也是可以，只是TOSHI一定會笑他，而他就是不想被笑欲求不滿！  
憑什麼欲求不滿的只有我一個人？  
忍了一小時，他覺得癢處越來越難受，只好爬起來假借上廁所的名義照顧分身，沒想到脫下褲子低頭一看，才發現頂部被蚊子叮了。  
一定是剛才野戰造成的！  
「啊——可惡！」他仰天大叫。  
「怎麼了？」  
一出來，他知道反正也睡不著了，索性抄起枕頭打TOSHI，「被叮了啦！都你害的。」  
「哈哈哈！我也被叮了，腿超癢。」TOSHI起身爬出棉被，開始翻找起包包來，「我記得我有帶止癢的。」  
「等一下，所以你剛才一直磨我的腿就因為你腿癢？」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯」TOSHI一臉事實穿幫地低著頭偷笑，接著轉過身來噘嘴指著他，「你也很舒服不是嗎？」  
他抄起枕頭再打。  
「啊！找到了，你被叮哪裡啊？來抹吧！」  
他沒說話，TOSHI見他不答便自己先抹起來，從小腿抹到大腿，好像被叮了很多個的樣子。他盯著TOSHI越抹越高，猜想TOSHI的那裡是不是也被叮了只是沒說，但TOSHI在大腿中段內側抹完最後一個腫包便停了。  
可惡！  
「來吧！換你。」  
「我不要。」  
「抹一下比較不癢，你被叮哪裡？」  
「⋯⋯那裡。」  
「那裡？」TOSHI詫異。  
「對啦！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」TOSHI笑倒在床上，他又送上一記枕頭。  
他終究還是拿了瓶子去廁所自己抹，抹了之後涼涼的，還滿舒服的。他拉上褲子開門，但才跨出廁所一步——  
好涼⋯⋯太涼了！  
那個刺激讓他不得不緊急蹲下來用手握住分身安撫，但那裡早已一柱擎天。  
他蹲在廁所門口，往床那邊一看，發現TOSHI跪在地上，臉埋在床單裡發抖，努力憋著不笑出聲來，見他出來了，終於仰頭放聲笑出來，最後笑到抱著肚子在地上打滾。  
他一手捂著胯下，但仍然艱難地走過去踹TOSHI。  
「你故意的！你故意的！」  
好險沒有抹很多，還不會痛，就是太⋯⋯太爽了，但又好冷。  
「可惡！真的很涼啊！你給我負責含著！」他說著把TOSHI從地上拉起來，扯下自己褲子跨過TOSHI的腳開腿站著。  
「啊哈哈！才不要，那個藥的味道很奇怪啊！哈哈！」TOSHI笑著說，雖然被他拉了一把，但馬上又笑趴在床邊。  
「你給我含！」他說，前端已經開始不斷流出汁來，見TOSHI沒有起來的意思，他等不及了，只能自己先用手快速搓揉。  
但他沒有先把藥擦掉，這樣一擼，不但沒有抒解，涼的面積還擴大了，想當然耳，分身也越脹越大。  
「啊啊！可惡！」他忍不住彎下腰，膝蓋倚在床緣，一手撐著床鋪，另一手仍然止不住地快速套弄。下身同時充斥著快感和不適，實在不知道哪邊多一點，他只覺得整個世界萬分詭異，淚水也開始盈滿眼眶。他的手繼續搓揉，但還是覺得好涼。  
不行，手的溫度不夠，要嘴、要被含著⋯⋯  
「TOSHI，拜託⋯⋯嘴。好冷⋯⋯嗚！嗚嗯⋯⋯幫我、幫我含著⋯⋯」  
「哇！你別哭，你等會兒，我幫你擦一下，那個藥得擦乾淨才行。」  
但他沒辦法把手從分身移開，真的太涼了，他需要熱度，需要一直、一直有東西碰著下面。  
TOSHI弄了條濕毛巾來，硬是拉開他的手，一邊阻擋他回去碰自己分身，一邊盡力幫他擦拭，但毛巾對他來說也不夠熱，他需要別的東西。  
「碰我，TOSHI，碰我⋯⋯拜託，含我、含⋯⋯」他跨過TOSHI的身子，屈膝半跪在TOSHI肩頭，雙腿不住地發抖，TOSHI說他手上還有藥，不讓他碰分身，所以他只能越過TOSHI的頭，趴伏在床上，兩手緊緊抓著床單，床單被他扯掉了一半，枕頭和被子也被他拖了過來，他把臉埋進去。  
TOSHI抱住他的大腿，終於含住他的分身，他舒開一口氣，溫度比剛才高多了，他忍不住夾緊臀部往TOSHI的喉嚨擠去，那裡又更溫暖了。也不管TOSHI能不能呼吸，他使盡力氣不斷磨蹭，TOSHI的頭也一次次被他往床緣頂，直到他終於覺得舒服多了。  
舒服⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯  
然後他在TOSHI嘴裡炸開。  
*  
事後。  
「被精液嗆到還是我這輩子第一次⋯⋯」  
「你要是敢拿那種東西給我抹第二次，我就讓你這輩子鼻水流出來都是精液！」


End file.
